The Stormy Eyed Demigod
by Kylie M. M
Summary: Things have gotten strange for Elle. Especially when Luke suddenly shows up... A Total Percabeth AND Percelle!


The Stormy Eyed Demigod

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1

An Old Friend Makes Me Have Second Thoughts

"Elle!" Annabeth hollered to me. I glanced up and quickly smacked the sword stilt out of my friend Bridgette's hand. I dropped my sword and jogged over to Annabeth. "Yeah?"

She had a stony expression on her face - well, she usually always did, but this time she meant it - as if she were going to pound the snot out of me. "Where's Seaweed Brain? I need to talk to him..." she looked away and rubbed her arm.

I crossed mine and pointed. "In there." I looked a cabin three, then walked off to my cabin - cabin one. Yes, I am a daughter of Zues. Most people find it hard to believe, since my sister was turned into a tree, but I made it to Camp Halfblood safely two years later. Anyways...

"Elle, where have _you_ been? You've been gone for three hours!" Thalia stated.

I winced, preparing myself to defend myself. If I got my sister too upset, she'd start to fight me a bit. "I'm sorry, Thalia! I got really caught up with Bridgette and-" Thalia grunted.

I hung my head, feeling sort of ashamed. Thalia hated Bridgette, and I knew it. I made a promise to her that I wouldn't stand within thirteen yards of her, but the Aphrodite child needed sword fighting help. I mean come on, she was a daughter of _APHRODITE, _which means she was pretty much defenseless.

"Whatever, Elle," Thalia turned around and started to head out the door, but I grabbed her shoulder. She stopped walking, but never looked at me. Thalia knew I could sense the fear in her body.

"Thalia," I started, "something's wrong. What happened to you?" I noticed she was flushed.

"It's nothing, Elle. Just, umm... I have to go talk to Zoe." Thalia quickly left the cabin, but I wasn't ready to give up. I **knew** something was happening...

-----------------------------

"I swear, Percy, something is up with Thalia. She's been acting strangely ever since the Hunters have came back to camp," I stepped in front of Percy so he couldn't walk away from me.

Surprised by my action. he stepped back. "Yeah, I noticed that too..." he walked past me without a glance.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled, not even realizing I said his real name.

He froze. As I approached him, he ran off. _What is going on?_ I thought to myself. I decided to find Annabeth.

-----------------------------

"ANNABETH!" I hollered. She was acting weird, too. Why everyone was acting weird towards **me** is a question a cannot answer. As she ran off, I leaned on a tree and slid down it until I was on the ground. I put my chin on my knees and thought about what life would've been like if I was a normal kid, which is exactly what I wanted to be at that moment in time.

"Isabelle?" A voice asked. I looked over and saw someone I'd never thought I'd see again.

"L-L-Luke?" I asked a little shaky. I was happy, but at the same time, I was scared. Luke turned evil, so there was really no telling what was going to happen.

He nodded, smiling. "What's the matter?" he asked as he hugged me.

I flinched. There was no way in Mount Olympus that I was about to sound weak in front of the guy who could completely destroy me. "Just... thinking. That's all."

Luke frowned. "You aren't liking being a halfblood. That's what you're thinking."

_Dang,_ I thought, _He read my mind_.

"Come with me, Elle. Join Kronos. It's better than being 'a hero'."

His words shocked me. My jaw dropped. All of a sudden, Percy came into view.

"Luke!" he growled, "What are you doing? You better not hurt Elle. What are you doing with Elle!?!?!"

"Percy," I stepped forward. "Relax. He's not hurting me... Just, offering me a side..."

At first, Percy was confused, but his eyes widened as he realized what I meant. "Elle..." He stepped forward. "**Do not** join Kronos. You can't. Imagine what your father would do!"

Percy was right. If Zues found out, he'd have my head. "Luke," I said sadly, "I, I can't do this. I'm a hero and part of the 'Big Three'. My father would have my head..."

The boy frowned, then looked at me. "I understand, Elle. I guess I'll have to leave now..." Luke walked off.

I bit my lip, but hollered, "LUKE!" He stopped and glanced at me.

"ISABELLE!" Percy yelled.

I ignored him. "I, I, I..." I sighed. "Can't."

Dissapointed, Luke shook his head and left, leaving me standing there in the freezing rain, having major second thoughts about not joining him and Kronos.

Percy placed his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly jerked away and shot him an angry glare. "Elle," he said softly, noticing my tearing eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I just, don't understand. You're acting weird, Thalia's acting weird, Annabeth is acting weird, and thats when Luke showed up."

"Elle, do you really want to know why Annabeth and I have been acting strange?"

"Yes"

"We didn't want to hurt you..."

"I don't give a care, Jackson," my voice all of a sudden turned dark, like I had joined Kronos.

He sighed. "Annabeth and I, well, we're going out..."

My heart dropped. My stomach flipped. My eyes watered. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. "I'm h-happy f-f-for you, P-Percy..." I stuttered before I ran off.

"Elle!" Percy's voice became fainter and fainter as I ran into the North Woods, and eventually disappeared as I reached the lake.


End file.
